


生写真

by orphan_account



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 抹布鹤，《溺》的精神续作，有cue到楼房请自行避雷。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, mob/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 12





	生写真

戴着口罩的鹤房汐恩从口袋里掏出手机时，在尚未解锁的屏幕上看到了反射在上面的身后不远处的男人的身影。他心里一紧，差点松手把手机摔在地上。

又来了，那个人……鹤房把手机往自己面前移了一下，屏幕一角映出刚刚路过的电线杆后露出来的蓝色衣角。他强迫自己通过深呼吸镇定下来，然后维持着原有的步调继续往前走。手机屏幕亮起，蓝衣男的身影暂时消失了，鹤房感到有些不安。原来是line接收到经纪人的一条新信息，他点开来看，是在提醒自己今天要到电视台录制节目，要提前过去化妆。鹤房皱了皱眉头，点开对话框正准备敲下回复，却突然感到肩上一沉。

他还没来得及回头看对方，就被一只手臂迅速绕到面前勒住了脖子。臂弯挤压着他的喉咙和气管，他呼吸困难，下意识地试图用双手去扒开那只手臂。此时，身后人的另一只手也往前伸了上来，一把拽下他的口罩，将一块散发着令人作呕的气味的湿布按在他脸上。鹤房的挣扎从剧烈到无力，在他终于支撑不住闭上眼睛的前一刻，视野里是男人衣袖上那片不太饱和的蓝色。

鹤房醒来时，男人正一边架着他往房间里走，一边将房门反锁。他的脑袋隐隐作痛，直到男人松手将他推到一张椅子上坐下，又将他双手用绳子绑紧，他才在视觉受到的震撼中回想起来刚才发生了什么。

这是一间阁楼改造成的房间，低矮倾斜的天花板和墙面让尚算宽敞的空间反而显得逼仄。唯一一扇小窗的窗台上有一枝开得灿烂的白色百合花，窗帘被拉开一半，阳光透过玻璃照射在房间正中央孤零零地摆放着的那张大桌子上。在一面墙边放着一张床，床头的新杂志封面上是最近人气攀升的十一人偶像团体，而鹤房正是其中一员。如果仅仅是这样的话，那这里还算得上是一间普通的卧室。

然而房间的墙壁上全是以大尺寸冲洗出来的鹤房的照片。照片里的他并没有意识到自己正在被偷拍，在便利店卖饮料时、在路边挥手打车时、在公寓停车场等电梯时、在玄关换好鞋子打开门时……全都被拍了下来。照片密密麻麻地贴满了房间的四面墙，连天花板上都是鹤房双手拎着便利店塑料袋、嘴里叼着冰棍的照片。

恶寒如同爬虫一样沿着背脊爬上来，鹤房感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。从照片里发型的变化可以明显看出，蓝衣男偷拍自己的时间跨度已经长达一年以上，尽管这位私生饭的尾行行为他其实早就知道，但由于一直没有产生实质性伤害行为，所以即使是公司出面警告后也无法彻底阻止这个人的疯狂行径。但今天鹤房第一次看到这个贴满了自己照片的房间，还是产生了深深的恐惧。

蓝衣男在椅子背后弯下腰，把脸凑到鹤房旁边，抚摸着他的脸一边问，“Sion，喜欢我为你布置的饱含爱意的房间吗？”他的手指很凉，触碰到脸颊的时候，鹤房控制不住地发起抖来。他知道男人的精神状态并不那么稳定，这让他害怕。

男人撩起他的衣服，将手伸进去贴住他柔软的腹部，蠢蠢欲动。鹤房情不自禁地绷紧了身体，斥问男人究竟想干嘛。他被问得吃吃笑了起来，一边继续猥亵着鹤房，一边仿佛理所当然地回答道，“当然是操我最喜欢的Sion啦。”

鹤房挣扎起来。他猛地从椅子上站了起来，转过身试图一脚踹向那个男人。事态突然，男人被踹了一脚之后，脸上原有的笑意瞬间消失了，挂上了满是戾气和阴冷欲望的表情。他冲上来抱住鹤房，将他扑倒在冰凉的地上。鹤房的脸贴在瓷砖上，肋骨像是快被压断了一样疼，疼得他大叫起来。男人冷笑一声，又将鹤房从地上拽起来，揪着他的头发将他重新按在椅子上。

“别以为我不知道哦……陪着Sion这么久，你的生活习惯，还有你那些小秘密，我可是一清二楚。”

蓝衣男从桌上拿起一把剪刀，开始缓缓地剪起了鹤房的白色衬衫。鹤房不敢动，他怕下一秒这个疯子就要将剪刀捅进自己的腹腔，只能将脸偏到一边不去看。但耳边传来的窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声、男人的嗤笑声以及自己胸前感知到的空气流动的触感，都在提醒着鹤房自己正在遭受着什么。他看见自己衬衫上几颗银白色的纽扣啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地上，滚动了两圈后停下。

与此同时，男人从口袋里掏出一张照片凑到鹤房眼前，一边耳语般地对他说：“这张照片，可真是不得了哦。”

鹤房慢慢转过头来。他看着那张照片，感觉呼吸都快要停止了。照片上是他和同团的队友金城碧海，两人在停泊在鹤房公寓停车场里的车子上旁若无人地拥吻。

血液流到脸上然后凝固住了。鹤房盯着照片里的两个人，尽管拍摄的画面并不十分清晰，却已经足够辨认出是谁。他抬起手想要夺走那张照片，却忘了自己的双手被束缚着，一下子失去平衡往前倒去。男人将照片拍在桌面上，顺势揪着鹤房衬衫的肩膀部分将他的上半身按在桌子上。

“没用的。你看到的所有照片我都有备份，”蓝衣男一边扯下鹤房的破洞牛仔裤一边嘲笑道，“你和Sky什么时候开始的？发出道单的时候？PDJ决赛的时候？还是比赛之前就好上了？”

鹤房涨红了脸，紧闭着嘴巴不回答。陌生的手指开始从内裤的边缘往大腿根部探去，毫不怜惜地搓揉着。当然了，对于男人而言，这些并不是所谓的“前戏”，他也没必要非得把鹤房弄硬再干他，只是看着电视上光鲜亮丽的偶像因为自己的抚弄而羞耻痛苦得浑身颤抖的样子让他觉得格外兴奋而已。

他无视鹤房的挣扎，将手指挤进两瓣臀肉中间，强硬地拓开紧缩起来的穴，直接往里插进去。被指奸了的少年像猛然被从装了水的袋子里扔到砧板上的鱼儿，被激得立刻抬起腰回过头大声痛斥侵犯者。但就算鹤房现在朝他脸上吐口水，他也不会停下手上的动作，毕竟能让鹤房汐恩露出真实的一面是件很难得的事。

抠弄了好久，鹤房的穴肉还是干涩又紧巴巴的，蓝衣男有点不耐烦，直接拿起一旁的润滑剂瓶子，从鹤房的入口处将瓶口插了一半进去。他捏了捏瓶身，然后把瓶子抽出来，黏稠的液体差点流到地上。鹤房被冰凉的液体留在体内的触感弄得很不舒服，然而那两根手指又插了进来，沾着润滑剂将穴口抹得湿了一大片。不祥的预感正在鹤房脑海里冒出来的时候，双腿就被大大分开，接着是比手指粗得多的性器蛮横地捅了进来。

男人一手将鹤房的双臂拉到背后，另一只手紧紧掐着他柔软的腰肢，借着这股力像驾驭一匹马或是一头母狗那样发狠操他。他顶得很深，每一下都几乎将整根阴茎插进鹤房身体里，撞得鹤房髋骨附近的皮肉一直磕到桌子的边缘，很快就变得和被不停翻弄着的入口一样红肿起来。鹤房在朦胧泪眼的余光里瞟到桌面上散落着的自己的偷拍照，全是自己在笑着的模样。

蓝衣男一边强奸他，一边扯着他的头发，迫使他抬起头来，问：“Sion和Sky也做过了吧？他也会这样干你吗？”

鹤房只觉得，好痛啊……不管是头皮，脑袋，腰部还是后穴，全都被拉扯和碰撞得好疼。生理性的泪水积在下巴尖上然后往下掉，滴在自己笑着的照片上，他一低头就能看见那样仿佛无忧无虑的自己的脸。一想到这样的自己是如何被窥伺着的，鹤房几乎要忍不住干呕起来，最后却因为已经节食了一天啥都吐不出来，只咳嗽着呕出泛酸的胃液，淌在那些照片上。

男人狠狠地抽了鹤房的臀部一巴掌：“不准弄脏我的照片！”鹤房被这一巴掌打得忍不住哭叫出声来，这让他又像是听到了什么动人的乐曲似的，点点头满意地说，“没关系哦，多叫几声吧，反正这里隔音挺好的。”说完，他又再次俯身到鹤房背后，重复了一遍刚才的问题。

鹤房已经被奸得意识模糊了，或者说是精神已经到了崩溃的临界点。男人一遍遍地问，他噙着眼泪颤抖着嘴唇回答道：

“做、做过了……”

“是吗？他是怎么操你的？”

鹤房终于崩溃大哭起来。

“Sky他、他很温柔……”

“嗯，挺好的，”蓝衣男一边继续侵犯着鹤房一边笑着说，“我看你们是真的挺喜欢对方，去年在韩国我搞他的时候他腿都合不拢了还他妈在叫你的名字，好一对团内恋爱的痴缠小情侣啊。”

鹤房脑袋里某根神经好像被狠狠撩拨了一下，震得他神志不清了。他在一片空白的脑海里试图理解男人刚才的话，然后回忆去年在韩国究竟发生了什么。啊，去年冬天刚出道在韩国集训合宿的时候，Sky曾经失踪了快两天才狼狈地回到宿舍，然后……

在被抓到床上换了姿势继续强暴的时候，他终于迟钝地在心里得出了结论——原来那天Sky也发生了像现在的自己一样的事情啊。只是鹤房远没有料到，金城遭受的一切比起自己而言堪称地狱。

绳子磨破了手腕上薄薄的皮肤，火辣辣地生疼。蓝衣男将仰躺着的鹤房的大腿抬起来压在两侧，一边进入他一边说，“Sky当时也有被用这个姿势侵犯哦，不过你的柔韧性比他还要强，真厉害呢。”

“不要再说了！不要再说了……”比起被粗暴抽插的皮肉之苦，鹤房恨不得自己立马变成聋子，再也听不到这些恶魔般的耳语。

“但这些都是事实啊。而且那天我们可是四个人轮流上的呢。”

鹤房只一味咬紧嘴唇不再回话了。血腥味从齿间逸出，下唇被咬破了，但他已经毫不在意这些。他只希望这一切都是在做梦，没有什么韩国，什么四个人，也没有眼前这个噩梦一样的房间。

但这是不可能的。在蓝衣男最后拔出阴茎，将腥臭的精液尽数射在鹤房脸上时，他紧闭双眼，抬起那被束缚的手试图去擦掉，却又被男人按住了。透过挂在睫毛上黏稠的白浊液体，他如梦初醒般睁开眼睛，却正好看见相机的镜头正对着自己，发出明亮的白光。

“笑一个哦~”

不管鹤房最后有没有真的笑出来，他身上挂着破碎的衬衫、被玩弄得脸上满是泪痕和精液的照片，很快就会成为蓝衣男房间里最新的珍藏展示品了。

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
